1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a finger detection device and method, particularly to a finger detection device and method of a fingerprint recognition integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, people pay more and more attention to privacy, information safety and possession security. Thus, biological recognition technologies are developed to screen multitudinous objects and recognize authenticated users therefrom. The biological recognition technologies are based on an individual's unique biological features, including the fingerprint, face, iris, and sound of the individual. Among them, fingerprint recognition is used more extensively because it is simpler in technology and cheaper in equipment.
Among various fingerprint recognition technologies, the capacitive type fingerprint recognition technology is the most promising one because the elements thereof can be fabricated into IC featuring high element density and easy to package.
However, the conventional fingerprint recognition devices have to always stand by to recognize the users anytime. Therefore, they are very power consuming, especially portable fingerprint recognition devices, whose electricity storage is likely to be exhausted soon.